The Secret
by Bynd Theodore Way
Summary: AU New summary! The secrets of Hogwarts! Humor! Founders as friends! Salazar is not evil! Trust me! Group of Founder Era Oneshots. Not in any particular order.
1. Chamber of Godric's Pet

A/N: Ok this is my first HP fanfic. This is a one-shot because my writing muse has died since school started. I already have two unfinished stories and I wasn't about to make another. This idea I got from the odd random conversations with my brother. I was talking about the Hogwarts Founders and my brother comments, "I don't get why everyone thinks Salazar Slytherin is evil. How evil can he be if he was best friends with Gryffindor?" This bloomed into a conversation about The Chamber of Secrets then into this cute little ficcie!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters even the ones only talked about. sobs in corner Satisfied?

**Secrets** -The _real _reason theChamber of Secrets was made.

Plot by, Bynd T. Way

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But Sal!" whined a middle aged blonde wizard. He was standing in the Hogwarts dungeons with his best friend, whining like a child.

"No", said best friend replied for what seemed to be the millionth time. His just couldn't get it through his thick skull.

"Come on Salazar!" the blonde whined again.

"Absolutely NOT Godric!" a more than a bit agitated Salazar Slytherin practically hissed at his friend.

"Please?" Godric Gryffindor, who was used to Salazar's hisses, continued.

"You are not bringing an animal to this school!" the voice was meant to be the last word on the matter, but Godric didn't notice.

"Not just an animal! A pet! Come on!" prodded the blonde wizard.

"NO!" Salazar nearly shouted.

The argument drew the attention of various students. To an outsider these two looked to have come from different planets, one a greatly tanned, blonde, muscular man and the other a pale, black haired, thin man who looked like he didn't go outside often. The first year Gryffindors' and Slytherins' watched in confusion as their Heads of House bickered while the older students didn't seem to think anything fascinating. Indeed it was odd _not_ to see the two friends arguing about something or other.

"Why not!" Godric finally huffed indignantly.

"Because, for you, a 'pet' is the most dangerous, destructive, uncontrollable monster you can get. So, let me reiterate, NO!" Salazar said in the voice that made the students cringe.

"It won't be a monster" apparently unaffected Godric kept on.

"Godric, don't you think I know you enough to realize what types of animals you like?" the darker man said smirking.

Godric seemed to have no comment to that.

"Exactly Godric!" the Slytherin founder said as he hissed the password to his quarters, happy the conversation had ended.

It was too good to be true.

"What if I get something harmless? Like a hippogriff!" Godric had managed to slip in behind Salazar.

"No Godric. This may be hard to believe but hippogriffs CAN harm students, and if you hadn't noticed not all our students ready to handle a beast like that!" Salazar rubbed his head in agitation.

"I would train it…" mumbled the blonde.

"Sure you would Godric!" Salazar was really getting a headache.

"Okay…what if I list the pets I want and _you_ can tell me if I can get them or not!" Godric said cheerfully.

"Oh great that's exactly what I planned to do this morning!" the dark man groaned.

Smiling triumphantly Godric started his list.

"A dragon!"

"That's out of the question" was the reply.

"Uh, a Cerberus "

"Isn't that a three-headed dog?" Salazar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes"

"No way"

"A chimera? Godric asked hopefully.

"No Godric"

"Hydra?"

"Defiantly not", Salazar sighed.

"Oh come on! How about a Kraken?"

"We have one in the lake…you wanted that too", Salazar said as he remembered having to deal with Godric's whining then also.

"A manticore?"

"They like to eat people Godric!" the dark wizard said incredulously.

"Okay how about a Roc?"

"No", said Salazar thinking of the giant bird snatching up his students.

"Your saying 'no' to everything!"

"These are impossible choices Gryffindor!" he was finally getting fed up.

"How about a griffin!"

"NO! Dear Merlin that's enough!" Salazar shouted at his overenthusiastic friend.

"What?" asked an oblivious Godric.

"You can not bring a monster to this school! If you want a pet, get an owl or cat or those other abominations your students like to let loose in this school", said Salazar dismissively, and sat down. He didn't notice the mischievous grin on his friend's face.

"Salazar?" the blonde asked in an innocent voice.

"What now Godric?"

"How about a snake?" Godric smiled when Salazar looked up.

He could see the dark wizard was thinking about it.

"I suppose _that_ would be alright…"

"YES!" Godric pumped his fist in the air.

"But only _one_ Godric, and I'm only agreeing because I think between you and I we can keep a large breed of snake, as I know you'll get", Salazar looked pointedly at his friend.

"They're the best kind!" Godric grinned from ear to ear.

"Though I do have a gift communicating with snakes I still do _not_ want it wandering the halls so we need to make an area for it to move relatively freely… not in some horrible glass box", Salazar mumbled mostly to himself.

"Awesome! You do that and I'll get the snake!" Godric practically ran from the room.

Salazar looked after him and sighed knowing Godric was up to something.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know, when agreeing to this I hadn't realized how crazy you are", Salazar stared in awe at his friend.

"What are you talking about Salazar? This is amazing!" Godric looked like Christmas had come early.

"I said nothing of the creature's beauty, but do you know how _dangerous_these are?" Salazar looked at Godric who frowned.

"Uh, a little"

"They kill with a _look_ Godric", Salazar glared at his beat friend.

"That's why I blind-folded it", the blonde smiled smugly.

"I can imagine _how_…" Salazar looked back at the creature.

"And there poisonous but you can keep it from biting us, right?" Godric looked expectantly at Salazar.

"You better hope I can", the black haired wizard mumbled circling the magnificent creature.

"Isn't she beautiful though?" Godric said proudly.

"Yes, she is", Salazar replied wistfully before turning on his friend, "Godric, take her back"

"What? NO!" surprise shone in the blonde's eyes as he looked at Salazar.

"A BASILISK Godric? No, we cannot have a basilisk" Salazar shook his head.

"You know you always wanted one!" Godric tried to sound appealing.

"Put her back!" Salazar started hissing again.

"I can't!" Godric started whining again.

"Why?"

"I already named her!" the whining continued.

"What?!"

"Sophia! After Ophiuchus", Godric said proudly before he remembered he was trying to look pathetic and pouted again.

"Godric!" Salazar said suddenly looking over Godric's shoulder.

"What?" the light wizard turned around.

The basilisk had woken up and was now thrashing wildly trying to get the blind fold off.

"The sleeping spell must have worn off", was Godric's sheepish reply to Salazar's glare.

Salazar approached the frightened snake trying to calm her down.

"**_Hus-s-sh, my beauty, you are s-s-safe. S-S-Salazar is-s-s here to care for you."_ **Salazar hissed in Parceltongue. At his words the giantsnake settled down,** "_Yes-s-s, my beauty, be calm." _**Once the basilisk was lying still Salazar rounded on Godric.

"See? We can handle it!" Godric said with a wide grin.

Salazar could only sigh in defeat. There was no getting through to Godric.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I was able to make a hidden chamber for Sophia" Salazar said entering his best friend's quarters. He knew Godric so well it was easy to guess the password. Said friend jumped up from were he sat grading papers, happy for an excuse to stop.

"Really? Where?" Godric said excitedly.

"A girls' bathroom in…" Salazar began before being cut off.

"A GIRLS' bathroom?!?!" Godric stared at his best friend.

"I believe that's what I said" Salazar frowned at Godric's rudeness.

Godric cracked up.

"Why in the world-?" he managed between burst of laughter.

"It's a good hiding place!" Salazar said indignantly.

"Yeah…" Godric said with sarcasm.

"Anyway the passwords in Parceltongue so you need me to get in…" the dark wizard quickly changed the subject.

"What? Why?" Godric looked a bit angry.

"So you don't go down there and get yourself killed!" the dark wizard said matter of factly.

"I'm not going to get myself killed Sal" Godric told his friend.

"You could have gotten killed going after her in the first place" Salazar replied right back.

"Hey! I blind-folded her! I did it the smart way!"

"The 'smart way"? If it was so very smart, why don't we go tell Rowena? I'm sure she'd _love_ to hear of your _brilliance_" Salazar smiled when his friend's eyes widened.

"If you tell Row or Helga I'll tell them you approved and helped me!" Godric said sounding quite like a child.

"Why do I always get stuck keeping your secrets?" Salazar sighed. Godric wasn't only his best friend but before he met Rowena and Helga, Godric was his _only_ friend.

"Because you love me?" Godric looked up cutely.

"Oh yes, that _must_ be it!" Salazar smirked and the famous friends left for dinner in the Great Hall.

**End**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And so the Chamber of Secrets was formed!

Hope you liked it! Please read & review! I'd love to hear what you think!

Anyone can review!

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!(You know you want to!)


	2. Houses and Dorms

You guys rock so hard! I got so many good reviews for this story. This was a oneshot but a LOT of people put this on Story Alert. More put it on there Favorites. Two awesome people wanted to translate it! I feel happy but kinda pressured too. Hope this is just as good even though I'm picking on Sal a bit. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you! I love all your reviews. (hugs reviews)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not even the characters only talked about. I made up their personalities and the plot only.

On with a new Hogwarts Secret!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That potion should strengthen their roots for a while, but I agree it would be best if we created a greenhouse to protect them from storms like that." Said a man of no more than twenty with black hair and piercing green eyes as he escorted a smaller witch into the Great Hall from outside.

"Oh thank you Sal you're the greatest!" The slightly younger girl with dark eyes and nearly white blonde hair said while hugging a plant pot close to her chest.

The dark haired man seemed to want to reply before he was interrupted by another man.

"Salazar's not great!" The man who had spoken had darker blonde hair and fiery golden eyes. He walked over to the other two and stopped in front of Salazar. "You must have Confunded her."

Salazar however just rolled his eyes at his long time friend, "Jealous are we Godric?"

Godric grinned. "Well the schools ready, all that hard work paid off!"

"Uh, actually guys…" Helga Hufflepuff voiced quietly holding the pot closer to the body.

"Well most of the initial preparations are complete, but we still have to see how many students will be attending." A beautiful and confident looking witch strode into the room scribbling quickly on a long strip of parchment. She had dark brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon the same hue as her eyes.

"Uh actually we forgot…" Helga spoke again; however, her soft feminine voice went unheard.

"I know the pureblood families wish to send their children here. As for muggleborn witches and wizards, we'll have to tread carefully there…" Salazar pointed out.

"Uh, excuse me…" Helga said only slightly louder.

"They'll want to come too! Everything will be fine!" Godric said with confidence.

"You _know_ how muggles are about magic! We'll have to explain it to them clearly and use memory charms should they react violently…"

"Right, but…" Helga tried to get one of their attentions.

"That's just like you to think so negatively!" Godric growled out.

"Oh here we go! Acting like children!" Rowena huffed and went back to scribbling on her parchment.

"Guys!" Helga's dark eyes got darker with frustration, but still no one seemed to notice.

"Negatively?!" Salazar hissed, "I'm thinking realistically! I don't know what world _you_ live in but…"

"GUYS LISTEN!!!" Helga finally yelled out causing the ground to tremble, a few of the windows to crack, and candles to go out.

The other three looked at her with obvious astonishment.

Helga immediately went red when she realized her un-lady-like behavior. "Uh, well, where are they going to, you know…sleep?" She stuttered through it still deeply embarrassed.

"What?" Rowena spoke first looking shocked for a completely different reason then Helga's outburst, for Rowena knew her friend could be very vocal, "H-how….HOW DID I FORGET THAT?!?!"

Godric, who seemed to have completely forgotten about his argument with Salazar, just shrugged. "We can just make a dorm building or something."

"I would be best to keep the students within the castle so they can easily fetch us in case of trouble." Salazar reasoned.

"So our rooms would have to be close to the dorm rooms, right?" Helga said trying to get rid of the blush still on the cheeks.

"Yes. But it would be difficult to keep track of such a large body of students. If one were to slip off we wouldn't realize…" Rowena who had recovered a bit pitched in.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to split the classes by four. So each of us only has a fourth of the school at a time." Godric said.

"That's it!" Salazar said suddenly. Helga and Rowena realized the idea immediately.

"What?" Godric, however, was still a bit lost.

"We can split the school into fourths, and then each of us is responsible for that quarter." Salazar explained sitting down on one of the Great Halls benches.

"But…we can't be expected to teach _everything_ I thought we would each teach only certain subjects." Godric pouted a bit, and then quickly straightened up when Rowena looked at him.

"We can rotate classes, but for housing purposes they can be in four different areas of the castle." Rowena said smartly.

""So how are we going to split them? We can't do it randomly, that isn't fair." Helga looked to Salazar.

"Why isn't it?" Salazar said unhelpfully.

Taken aback Helga stuttered out, "Uh, w-well, because…"

"We'll choose the students we wish to mentor. Since they will be coming to us for advice, we should probably choose students most like ourselves, so we can understand them better." Rowena put in.

"What? Wait…" Salazar protest was interrupted by Godric.

"I want the true hearted and courageous! The future knights and warriors!" Godric said proudly.

"Alright so that gives you all the reckless muscle-heads." Salazar smirked at the rage that flashed across Godric's face.

"I think I would be best suited to mentor the most intellectual pupils, those who wish to gain knowledge and learn and advance. After all, my motto is, _Wit beyond measure_-" Rowena however was cut off.

"_Is man's greatest treasure_." Salazar said mockingly, "Right, so you get the bookworms."

Rowena's face also lit up with anger.

"But, Salazar, what traits best describe _you_?" Helga asked softly.

"Being a jerk!" Both Godric and Rowena said at the same time. Salazar however seemed to ponder this.

"Cunning, ambition… and I can get the two of them angry without even trying." Salazar leered over at the other two founders. Rowena however had stopped glaring and was leering right back.

"You know Sal you come from a very ancient family of wizards and mages." Rowena said in a way that made Salazar cautious.

"Yeah?" Salazar said looking at the witch suspiciously.

"And you have the respect of nearly all pureblood wizard families." Rowena continued slowly.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Salazar glared at her. He hated when she did stuff like this.

"I've come to the conclusion that you should get all the pureblood wizards and witches!" Rowena finished with a surprisingly evil smirk.

"WHAT?!?" Salazar almost lost his balance and fell of the bench. Almost.

"Well all the ones who aren't, how did you put it? Oh yes. Muscle-heads and bookworms." Rowena said while a grin lit up Godric's face.

"Why should I have to put up with the unearthly spawns of those prats?" The dark wizard looked murderous. Helga looked between the two at a loss of what to say.

"Ambition and cunning," Rowena said leaving the last one out, "They would be in your house anyway Salazar."

"Yeah they may be prats, but you're their king Sal!" Godric was laughing hysterically.

"But, you see, _I don't like people like me_!" Salazar said, the last part was practically hissed.

"Well we don't like people like you either, but we still have to deal with you." Godric replied.

"Shut it Gryffindor," Salazar growled and looked off to the side. It was _very_ close to pouting. But Salazar doesn't pout. Of course that didn't stop Godric from laughing.

Rowena looked over a Godric who quickly straightened up again.

"Come on Salazar! You know very well when they hear were splitting the school into Houses they will demand _you_ take them." Rowena said practically.

"And _I_ would say no." Salazar got a little closer to pouting.

"And what if they then decide to take their children out? I mean really it's necessary for the well fair of the school." Rowena continued.

"Oh _fine_! But that's all. I'm going to have my hands full as it is." Salazar snapped. Then he let out a sigh, "Merlin, that's Dolohov, Yaxley, Goyle, Black, Lestrange, Crabbe, Parkinson, Prince, Malfoy…" Salazar let out another sigh.

"Good luck with that Sal!" Godric snickered.

"Uh, what about the others?" Helga asked.

"What others?" Rowena looked to her friend surprised.

"Not everyone can be smart or brave or cunning…so I guess this means I'll take the others." Helga said in her soft voice.

"Um…" Rowena didn't know how to tell her friend that anyone who was just an 'other' wouldn't do very well there.

However Helga seemed to read her mind. "As long as they work hard and do their best I'm sure they'll do great!"

"Yeah, definitely!" Godric agreed.

"Well what of the dorms?" Salazar who seemed to have finished his mental role call of his future pupils. That or he just didn't want to think of it any more.

"Right. We'll find our own areas." Rowena said scribbling on her parchment and walking towards the doors. "Should have proper illumination, book access, abundant space…"

"Right Miss Rowena!" Godric said seeing an opportunity and ran ahead of her to open the door. "Let me get that. I'll help you find the perfect place!"

"Hmm…" Rowena said distantly.

"You have no Earthly idea what she just said, do you?" Salazar whispered to Godric from where he came up behind him.

"Please tell me!" Godric whirled around to face his friend.

"No way!" Salazar scoffed.

"Come on Sal! Please!" Godric begged.

"Okay…" Salazar said softly.

"Yes!" The blonde wizard looked eager.

"But…" Salazar said just as softly as before.

"But? But what?" Godric asked desperately.

"But," Salazar smirked, "You have to admit that I _am_ the greatest!"

"Never!" Godric growled.

"Hey Godric are you coming?" Rowena asked from down the hall.

"Coming Miss Rowena!" Godric yelled back.

Salazar was looking at his friend expectantly while Helga tried to hide her laughter behind her hands.

"Well?" The dark wizard said innocently.

"You're…the greatest…sort of." Godric said frowning.

"Good enough. She needs a place by the library with lots of reading light. Try West Tower, its right above the Library. Then you can have a Tower next to hers." Salazar said quickly. He the turned around and headed the other way.

"Where are you going?" The lighter wizard asked.

"Dungeons. As far away from you two as possible. Besides it has plenty of room, plus my labs down there." Salazar said, "Oh, and you are going to have to ask Row out a one point. Because, if you haven't noticed, these random acts of chivalry just aren't cutting it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Godric blushed. Helga tried to hide he laughter again.

"Sure." Salazar said walking down the stairs.

Godric watched his friend go then headed off to find Rowena.

"Sal?" Helga called down the stairs.

"Yes Helga?" His green eyes glowing in the dim light.

Helga blushed furiously, "Uh, where should I…"

"Right." Salazar walked back up the stairs and pondered it for a moment. Helga clutched the plant pot tighter.

"Hmm. Dungeons 1 and 2. Mine will be deeper." Salazar said at last.

"Uh…?" Helga looked up at him curiously.

"You like cooking. The Kitchens are right under the Great Hall in Dungeon 1 and theirs a lot of extra space around it for a common room. You also like gardening, Dungeon 2 has a passageway that leads outside, and we could extend it to that greenhouse you wanted. Plus more than enough room for dorms." Salazar finished his explanation and looked down into startled dark eyes. He sighed. "Look I'll show you, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so formed the four Houses, Ravenclaw Tower, Gryffindor Tower. And the reason Salazar took only purebloods and why Hufflepuff dorms are in the dungeons too. Wow they get things done quick around there!

Thanks for all the great reviews!

PUSH THE BUTTON AGAIN!!!!


End file.
